Pumps are utilized to introduce samples carried by carrier solution into nebulizers for further analysis of nebulized liquids in an analytical device such as an inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry (ICP-MS) spectrometer. When a pump operates with substantial discontinuity of flow, analysis by analytical equipment may be inaccurate and/or unreliable.